<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the World Caves In by DespairsAntichrist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882485">As the World Caves In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist'>DespairsAntichrist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair, F/F, Fluff, Junko confessing her love, Mikan and Junko are adorable when it isnt toxic, One-Shot, Suicide (The Tragedy), The Tragedy of Hope's Peak, They're together without the abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps that was what this was.. A.. C-Confession..?</p><p>"What..? What's wonderful, Junko?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the World Caves In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you couldn't tell, this piece was inspired by the song "As the World Caves in" by Matt Maltese. (Amazing song, I'd suggest listening to it whilst you read or before.) </p><p>I've always been big on what Junko and Mikan would be like if there was no abuse. A shit ton of people despise this ship, but I find it so beautiful so long as there isn't any toxicity. </p><p>This was my rendition of what it could've been like during the Tragedy of Hope's Peak while all the students were, y'know, 'partying.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The sky looked immaculate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>From the bloody shades of red, to the embers slowly sinking away into the distance. All of it was just as she had imagined. Black heels clicked along the top of the academy’s roof, her skirt swaying with the wind as she looked upon the world before them. From children aimlessly throwing themselves to the floor below, to the wonderful way the smoke made creations of its own against the burning red sky. Her grin never faded once as she twirled about, her cashmere blues twinkling as she brought herself to the edge. Everything had gone according to Junko Enoshima’s plan.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that she had expected anything less. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slowly, she looked over the edge, eyeing the long drop to the ground below. She could watch the way each body fell in her vision, how their skulls exploded against the concrete below, painting the ground red just as the sky itself had become. With a shiver running down the Ultimate Despair’s spine, she couldn’t help the small squeal that left her before she brought herself to sit on the edge of the roof. She hadn’t a single fear in this world, the mere adrenaline kicking into her system as she swung her feet over the edge. Watching the way her red laces swayed with the wind, Junko had little to nothing to say as she watched. It was all perfect.. Exactly how she predicted it all to go, the plan was executed with such precision it could have made any parent proud.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But who has any use for them anyways?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah.. I-It’s..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering her head as she heard the voice, Junko listened to the shuffling of feet against the floor. It wasn’t exactly much, but she knew who it was. With a small smirk coming to rest on glossed lips, Junko waited patiently, knowing the actions that would occur. Ever so slowly, the timid nurse walked up behind her, shaky hands running along her shoulders before she froze in place, the fashionista humming with contentment as she leaned back against the comfort of the woman’s legs. Slowly, she brought her head back, offering the woman a grin as she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enjoying the view are you~?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the older girl nod, Junko couldn’t stop smiling. Something about all of this just seemed to awaken something within her. It was something she had kept hidden away within the depths of her for so long.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something that wasn’t meant for a despairic girl such as her.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-It’s wonderful, Junko..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the woman began to move beneath her, Mikan took a step back, her hands clasped in front of her and resting against her apron. Swaying a bit as she watched the fashionista come to her feet, soon she found herself looking back into cashmere blues. Mikan didn’t know how to explain the feeling she felt.. Maybe it was so overwhelming that it didn’t deserve to be explained, just felt and enjoyed.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And enjoy, she would. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A single hand reached out to the nurse, long red nails upturned to the sky as Junko awaited the woman to take her hand. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the red of her eyes almost threatening to show beneath the blue contacts she wore daily. When skin met her own, she couldn’t stop the small laugh that left her before she pulled the nurse close, a hand on her hips while the other held her hand tightly while she spun them around on the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is, ain’t it? But y’know what else is wonderful?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice had a tint to it, one that Mikan couldn’t quite grasp, but for the moment being, something told her that she understood it was only a tone Junko used with very few people. In the presence of both of the Despair Sisters, Mikan had witnessed quite a lot. From the despairic fits to the short bursts of energy, to.. Well.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perhaps that was what this was.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A.. C-Confession..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What..? What’s wonderful, Junko?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s name sounded so sweet when it rolled off of Mikan’s tongue. Like after sucking on candy for so long, but the taste still remains warm on your tongue. Swallowing hard at the thought, when blue eyes connected with her own, Mikan felt her mouth go dry as she blinked, almost thinking perhaps she had overstepped some boundary she wasn’t meant to. She had learned to brace herself for anything when it came to Junko, the girl was a ticking time bomb of possibilities and Mikan would never fail to be amazed by the woman. Eyes were on her and her heart felt like it would shatter her rib cage as it burst through her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The word was quiet, a mere whisper on the wind as Mikan heard it echo throughout her head. Her mind didn’t quite register it, but maybe that was just because she couldn’t believe such a thing. If it was from Junko though.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It had to be believable.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A faint rosy hue came to the nurse’s pale cheeks, her hand burning to the touch in Junko’s hold. The fashionista knew just what she was doing. Her smile was genuine from what Mikan could tell. For the Ultimate Nurse, she could read the human body like a book.. From the slightest change in their breath, to the change of their heartbeat.. Of all the people on this planet, Mikan had never been able to read the despairic woman before her.. But here they were.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Junko had let her walls down for her.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>From the way her cheeks flushed, to the slight increase of her beating heart. Mikan couldn’t help but smile, it only grew more and more as she watched the fashionista laugh. The happiness she witnessed.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was real.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was no act. The laughing she heard, the smile she was met with, the way her heart seemed to pound harder and harder in her chest. Mikan watched the way tears pricked the corners of her eyes, slowly how they trailed down those beautiful cheeks. She could feel tears of her own join in the silent dance, but she was far too late to notice the way the woman stepped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams sounded all around them, the sounds of bodies hitting the ground, to sirens screeching for the world to hear, but.. None of that seemed to matter in the moment as Junko looked back into dull purple eyes she had fallen for the minute Mukuro had brought her to Ryota’s room tied up.. Her laughter slowed, fear lining her eyes as she leaned forward, her hands coming to cup Mikan’s cheeks before she could dare bring herself to pure despair. For a single moment, she felt more than despair.. She felt.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lips pressed against her, hands desperately clinging to her as if it were the one and only time she’d ever get to touch her. Junko kept Mikan close, a hand in her hair whilst she heard the nurse begin to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps that was where despair crawled back into her system.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even so, as she pulled away to look into those beautiful eyes, Junko saw no pain whatsoever.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just hope.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it was despairingly beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Not checked for errors]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>